


Ein zweites Leben

by Sternenfee



Category: Armans Geheimnis | Arman's Secret (TV)
Genre: Family Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Historical, Pre-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternenfee/pseuds/Sternenfee
Summary: Auf einer Reise durch die Menschenwelt begegnet Mick einer Familie, die mit einem schweren Schicksal zu kämpfen hat. Wird er ihnen helfen können?





	Ein zweites Leben

_Berlin, 1907_

Das Hotel Kaiserhof ließ keinen Wunsch offen und doch fühlte sich Feenja in den riesigen Zimmern klein und einsam.

Immer wieder sah sie ungeduldig auf die große Standuhr, deren Zeiger sich einfach nicht vom Fleck bewegen wollten.

Es war eine dumme Idee gewesen, Mick mit dem Automobil alleine ausfahren zu lassen. Doch ihr waren diese lauten, stinkenden Ungetüme einfach nicht geheuer.  
Die Menschen jedoch schienen sie regelrecht zu lieben. Und als ein befreundeter Geschäftsmann Micks Interesse an diesen Maschinen bemerkt hatte, hatte er ihm prompt angeboten, ihm eines zu leihen.

Und nun hätte er längst zurück sein müssen. In vier Stunden sollten sie im "Wintergarten" sein, wo sie die legendäre Mata Hari bei ihrem ersten Auftritt in Berlin sehen durften. Auch die Karten dafür kamen von Micks Freund.  
Und das Abendessen würden sie auch verpassen.

Wenn sie nur wüsste, wo er steckte! Aber diese Automobile waren schnell, er konnte also irgendwo sein.

***

Ratlos stand Mick vor dem Motor des schwarzen Maja 24, der mitten auf der Landstraße stehen geblieben war.  
Das Automobil hatte noch genügend Treibstoff und doch wollte es nicht weiterfahren.  
Das war's dann!  
Er musste wohl oder übel den Weg zum nächsten Dorf zu Fuß zurücklegen und hoffen, dort ein Telegrafenamt zu finden, damit er den Wagen abschleppen lassen konnte, vor allem aber auch, um Feenja Bescheid zu geben, die sich sicher schon Sorgen machte.

Am Horizont waren dunkle Wolken aufgezogen, also würde es auch noch regnen. Wunderbar. Mick zog eine Karte unter dem Fahrersitz hervor und fand auch eine Plane.  
Zumindest würde das Automobil vom Regen verschont bleiben.

Er fand auf der Karte die nächste Ortschaft und hoffte, er würde sie noch vor dem Regen erreichen. Dann machte er sich zu Fuß auf den Weg.

Die dunklen Wolken vor ihm kamen näher und bald schon wurde es dunkel, obwohl die Sonne noch nicht untergegangen war. Mick konnte schon erstes Donnergrollen hören.

"..mein Herr?" hörte er plötzlich hinter sich. Erschrocken fuhr er herum.  Er war so in Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dass er erst jetzt den Heuwagen hinter sich sah.  
Die Frau auf dem Kutschbock lachte. "Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich wollte sie nicht erschrecken."

Mick verbeugte sich kurz in ihre Richtung und grüßte sie freundlich.

Die Frau deutete hinter sich. "Ist das da hinten ihr Wagen?"  
"Ja, er hat eine Panne." antwortete Mick. "Ich hatte gehofft, im nächsten Dorf eine Nachricht abschicken zu können."  
"Das tut mir leid, dort werden sie kein Postamt finden." erwiderte sie und zeigte nun auf die Gewitterfront vor ihnen. "Und wie es aussieht, werden sie es auch nicht bis zum Nächsten schaffen, bevor der Sturm losbricht."

Mick folgte ihrem Blick. Sie hatte recht, es konnte jeden Moment anfangen, zu regnen und der Wind, der mittlerweile aufgekommen war, kündigte ein starkes Gewitter an.

"Wenn Sie möchten, kann ich sie mitnehmen." unterbrach sie seine Gedanken. "Sie können den Sturm bei mir zuhause abwarten."  
Erstaunt sah er sie an. "Das wäre zu freundlich von Ihnen."

Sie rutschte auf dem Bock zur Seite und Mick sprang auf. Die Frau lenkte ihren Wagen wieder auf den Weg.

"Entschuldigen Sie, ich habe mich Ihnen noch nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Mick." Er reichte ihr die Hand. Sie ergriff sie und lächelte. "Freut mich, Mick, ich heiße Lore."

***

Sie kamen rechtzeitig an einem kleinen Hof an. Er bestand aus einem zweistöckigen Wohngebäude, einem kleinen Stall, in dem offenbar Kühe gehalten wurden und einem separaten Heustadel.

Vor der Tür zum Haus stand eine ältere Frau mit einem kleinen Jungen auf dem Arm.  
Lore hielt an und stieg schwerfällig vom Wagen. Erst jetzt konnte Mick erkennen, dass sie schwanger war.  
Er blieb auf dem Wagen sitzen und wartete, als sie die alte Frau begrüßte und ihr das Kleinkind abnahm.  
An den aufgeregten Gesten der Älteren vermutete er, dass sie nicht allzu angetan war davon, dass Lore ihn hierher gebracht hatte.  
Doch sie schien sich darüber hinwegzusetzen.  
Sie kam, den Jungen noch immer am Arm zu ihm zurück und bat ihn, abzusteigen.

"Wenn Sie möchten, kann ich den Wagen in den Stall bringen." bot er an.  
Sie besah ihn zweifelnd. Er wusste, was für einen Eindruck er auf sie machen musste, im feinen englischen Anzug, italienischen Schuhen, Seidenhemd und Hut. Schließlich nickte sie. "Danke. Im Haus wartet ein Abendessen, falls Sie wollen." Dann folgte sie der alten Frau ins Haus.

Mick brachte den Wagen in den Stall und versorgte das Zugpferd. Mittlerweile hatte es angefangen, zu regnen und er rannte über den schlammigen Hof zum Wohnhaus und trat ein.  
"Ziehen Sie sich die Schuhe aus!" hörte er eine schroffe Stimme, die wohl der zweiten Frau gehörte.  
Ohne Schuhe betrat er die Küche.  
Am Tisch saß die Ältere, Lore war nirgends zu sehen.

"Bitte." Sie bedeutete ihm, sich zu setzen. Er ging um den Tisch herum und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. "Darf ich mich vorstellen: Mick." Mit einem misstrauischen Blick ergriff sie sie. "Rona Liliental."

Er setzte sich zu ihrer Rechten. Während er aß, starrte Rona ihn über ihre Brille hinweg an. "Und was verschlägt den Herrn ohne Nachnamen hierher?"  
Mick setzte den Löffel ab und sah sie nachdenklich an. Er konnte ihre Ablehnung ihm gegenüber spüren.  
"Mein Automobil hatte eine Panne. Ein Glück, dass Ihre Tochter-" - "Schwiegertochter." unterbrach Rona ihn. "Falls sie also geglaubt haben, sie hätten es hier nur mit zwei schwachen Frauen zu tun, haben sie sich geschnitten." blaffte sie ihn an.

Das war Mick zu viel. "Was denken Sie denn von mir? Dass ich Sie hier ausrauben will?"  
"Woher soll ich das wissen? Meine gutgläubige Schwiegertochter kommt doch von selbst nicht auf solche Gedanken."  
"Rona, das reicht!" Lore war hinter ihnen die Treppe herabgekommen. Und etwas freundlicher sagte sie: "Argos wartet noch auf seine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte."

Mit einem Seufzer und einem letzten misstrauischen Blick auf Mick stand Rona auf und ging nach oben. Als sie an Lore vorbeiging flüsterten sich die beiden Frauen etwas zu. Mick konnte nicht verstehen, was, doch dass die Worte besorgt klangen.

Als Rona gegangen war, setzte sich die junge Frau zu ihm. "Es sieht nicht so aus, als ob der Sturm heute noch nachlässt. Ich habe ihnen ein Zimmer gerichtet, ich hoffe das ist Ihnen recht."  
Mick bedankte sich und sie fuhr fort. "Ich muss mich für Rona entschuldigen. Sie sieht es als ihre Verantwortung, sich um Argos und mich zu kümmern, seit.." Lore verstummte.  
Er wartete geduldig, bis sie weitersprach.  
"Meinem Mann, Richard, geht es sehr schlecht." Wieder stockte ihre Stimme. Dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die feuchten Augen. "Entschuldigen Sie bitte."

Mick tat die junge Frau leid. "Das mach doch nichts." Er überlegte kurz, ob er ihr vielleicht helfen konnte und fuhr dann fort. "Zufälligerweise bin ich Arzt..." Lore hob erstaunt den Kopf.  
"Feldarzt." sagte Mick entschuldigend. Er wollte es mit seiner Lüge nicht gleich übertreiben. "Wenn Sie erlauben, kann ich mal nach Ihrem Mann sehen."

Lores Gesicht nahm einen hoffnungsvollen Ausdruck an. Sie standen auf und sie führte ihn nach oben in ihr Schlafzimmer. Rona legte gerade ein Räucherbündel in eine Schale und sah beide grimmig an. "Schon gut, Rona, Mick ist Arzt und möchte nach Richard sehen."  
Die Ältere schnaubte ungläubig, machte jedoch Platz.  
Im Bett lag Lores Mann mit geöffnete Augen, doch schien er seine Anwesenheit kaum wahrzunehmen.  
Als Mick sich neben ihn setzte, begann Richard, laut zu husten.  
Er legte ihm die Hand an die Stirn und schloss die Augen.  
Er konzentrierte sich auf Richard und suchte im Geiste nach der Ursache seiner Krankheit.  
Entfernt konnte er Ronas abfällige Worte hören. "Ein Quacksalber ist das, sonst nichts." Aber er beachtete sie nicht weiter.  
Er hatte von Anfang an richtig vermutet. Das zerstörte Lungengewebe konnte nur Tuberkulose bedeuten. Und einen langsamen, schmerzhaften Tod.

Mick öffnete die Augen wieder und sah die beiden Frauen an. Sie sollten eigentlich gar nicht hier sein - schon gar nicht die schwangere Lore. Die Ansteckungsgefahr war einfach zu hoch. Doch was hätten sie sonst tun können? Irgendjemand musste sich doch um den Kranken kümmern.  
Plötzlich spürte er einen festen Griff nach seiner Hand. Richard starrte ihm direkt in die Augen. "Du bist kein Mensch." krächzte er. Mick wich erschrocken zurück. "Bist du gekommen, um mich zu holen?"

Lore kam auf die beiden zu. "Schatz, beruhige dich.." Doch Richard begann sich zu wehren. "Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du mich mitnimmst! Hau ab!" Dieser Ausbruch endete in einem heftigen Husten und das Tuch, das ihm Lore vor den Mund hielt, färbte sich blutrot.

Mick trat ein paar Schritte zurück. "Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht, dass er sich so aufregt." Rona schob ihn aus dem Raum und folgte ihm nach unten.  
In der Küche goss sie sich beiden einen Becher Wein ein.  
Er merkte, dass sie ihn noch immer argwöhnisch beobachtete. "Sie brauchen mir gar nicht erst zu sagen, dass mein Sohn sterben wird", stieß sie schließlich hervor. Mick konnte den Schmerz in ihrer Stimme hören.

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Doch Rona sprach weiter.  "Was sollen Lore und die Kinder machen, wenn sie irgendwann ganz allein sind?" Sie setzte sich hin und brach in Tränen aus. "Sie haben doch sonst keine Familie."  
Mick hockte sich vor sie hin und strich ihr sanft über die Schultern. "Vielleicht wendet sich doch noch alles zum Guten", versuchte er es, auch wenn er selber nicht wusste, wie.

***

Am nächsten Morgen war der Sturm abgezogen und Lore brachte Mick gleich nach dem Frühstück ins nächste, größere Dorf, das nicht nur ein Postamt, sondern auch eine Bahnstation hatte. Der kleine Argos saß fröhlich und unbekümmert zwischen ihnen.

Die ganze Nacht hatte Mick gegrübelt, wie er denn der Familie helfen konnte. Um eine Krankheit, die so weit fortgeschritten war, zu heilen, reichte seine Kraft in der Menschenwelt nicht aus.  
Er betrachtete den kleinen Jungen, der bald ein Geschwisterchen, aber keinen Vater mehr haben würde. Er verstand die Probleme der Erwachsenen zum Glück noch nicht.

Am Postamt angekommen, verabschiedete er sich herzlich von Lore und versprach ihr, noch einige befreundete Ärzte zu konsultieren und sich wieder bei ihr zu melden.  
Dann setzte er ein Telegramm an Feenja ab, damit sie sich nicht weiter um ihn sorgen musste und eines an seinen Freund, damit er sich um den Wagen kümmern konnte.

Er kaufte ein Zugticket nach Berlin und war kurze Zeit später schon auf dem Weg.

***

Feenja erwartete Mick auf dem Bahnhof. Überglücklich fiel sie ihm in die Arme.  
Auf der Fahrt zum Hotel berichtete sie ihm von dem fulminanten Auftritt der exotischen Tänzerin, deren Vorstellung sie am Vorabend ohne ihn besucht hatte und bemerkte erst, als sie ankamen, dass er mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders war.

Am Zimmer erzählte er ihr, was ihm gestern passiert war.  
"Es tut mir so weh, wenn ich daran denke", gestand er. Die Familie Liliental war ihm in der kurzen Zeit ans Herz gewachsen.  
"In Namra gäbe es das gar nicht. Richard würde gesund werden, sobald er den Boden betritt." Mick verstummte und rieb sich die Augen. Feenja, die neben ihm auf dem Sofa saß, legte tröstend einen Arm um ihn. "Dann nimm ihn doch mit", sagte sie bestimmt.  
Er sah sie an. "Das geht nicht. Sobald er wieder zuhause wäre, käme die Krankheit wieder."  
"Dann eben die ganze Familie. Dann sollen sie dort bleiben."  
Er lehnte sich entmutigt zurück. "Das würden weder die Wächter, noch meine Mutter erlauben. Namra ist nicht für Menschen."  
"Und das wäre das erste mal, das es dich kümmert, was die anderen dazu sagen." Feenja schnaubte ungläubig. Er sah sie an. Sie konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass er dasselbe dachte. Und sie fuhr fort: "Erinnerst du dich an Gergald? Du hast ihm doch versprochen, nach seinem Tod einen Nachfolger für seinen Pferdehof zu finden. Wäre diese Familie nicht perfekt geeignet?"  
Auf Micks Gesicht zeigte sich ein breites Lächeln.

"Du hast wie immer Recht!" Er gab Feenja einen Kuss und sprang auf.  
"Los, wir packen. Morgen früh brechen wir auf."

***

Lore, Rona und der kleine Argos saßen gerade beim Abendessen, als sie draußen Geräusche hörten. Es klang wie eine Kutsche, die auf ihren Hof einfuhr.  
Lore war gerade aufgestanden, um aus dem Fenster zu sehen, da klopfte es an der Tür.

"Mick, was machen Sie denn hier" Fragte sie erstaunt, nachdem sie geöffnet hatte und musterte ihn und seine Begleiterin, beide in Reisekleidung.

"Entschuldige bitte Lore, dass wir euch so spät noch stören, aber wir müssen unbedingt reden."  
Verdutzt bat Lore die beiden mit einer Geste herein und brachte sie in die Küche zu Rona.  
Die war nicht minder erstaunt über den Besuch und bot den Beiden etwas zu essen an, doch sie lehnten dankbar ab.

Als alle saßen, stellte Mick Feenja vor.  
"Und was wollten Sie mit uns besprechen?" fragte Rona.  
Mick lehne sich vor und faltete die Hände. Er war nervös, da er nicht wusste, wie die beiden Frauen reagieren würden.  
Argos gluckste und kletterte auf Feenjas Schoß. Fragend sah sie seine Mutter an und als sie nickte, hob sie ihn hoch und trug ihn in den Nebenraum, um ihn zu beschäftigen, während Mick mit ihnen redete.

Zögerlich begann er. "Es ist so.. dass es unter Umständen eine Möglichkeit gibt, Herrn Liliental zu heilen." Er machte eine unsichere Pause.  
"Wie?", wollte Rona wissen, "Die Ärzte, bei denen wir waren haben gesagt-" - "Es ist etwas unkonventionell", unterbrach Mick schnell.

Und er begann vorsichtig, zu erzählen. Von einem Ort namens Namra, seiner Heimat, wo solche Krankheiten nicht vorkamen. Weil die Luft dort so besonders war, dass die Krankheitserreger nicht existieren konnten.

"Von so einem Ort habe ich noch nie gehört." Rona war skeptisch.  
Jetzt musste Mick zur Sache kommen - er hoffte, sie würden ihm glauben.  
Nein, Rona konnte nicht davon gehört haben, da er auf gewöhnlichen Karten nicht existierte. Namra wäre eine andere Welt, in der keine Menschen lebten, sondern andere Wesen. Wo Magie existierte und ständiger Sommer.

Das war Rona zu viel. Sie schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. "Junger Mann, ich weiß nicht, ob sie verrückt sind oder uns für solch dumme Bauerntrampel halten, dass wir Ihnen Ihr Märchen abkaufen!"  
Das hatte Mick erwartet. Aber ihm fiel nichts ein, womit er die Frauen überzeugen konnte.  
Lore, die die ganze Zeit stumm dagesessen hatte, ergriff das Wort. "Können Sie uns beweisen, dass es stimmt, was sie sagen?"  
"Lore!" rief die alte Frau entrüstet. "Du glaubst ihm doch nicht etwa!" Doch sie sah ihn nur hoffnungsvoll an.

Mick seufzte. Doch dann hellte sich seine Miene auf. Ihm war etwas eingefallen.  
Seine magischen Kräfte waren in der Menschenwelt zwar nur schwach, aber er könnte etwas versuchen.  
"Darf ich Ihren Mann nochmal sehen?"

Lore führte ihn nach oben ins Schlafzimmer. Rona folgte ihnen, während sie ungläubig vor sich hin murmelte.

Richard war wach. Als seine Frau mit Mick das Zimmer betrat, weiteten sich seine Augen und er rutschte erschrocken nach hinten.  
"Richard, keine Angst, Mick möchte dir helfen", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen.  
Er wollte protestieren, aber er bekam nur einen erneuten Hustenanfall.  
Mick beugte sich zu ihm und legte sanft eine Hand an seine Brust. Leise begann er, einen Zauber zu sprechen und im nächsten Moment hörte Richard auf, zu husten und holte tief Luft.

Erstaunt sah er ihn an. "Meine Schmerzen, sie sind weg, wie.. ?", krächzte er heiser.

"Das beweist doch nichts!", konnte man Rona von der Zimmertüre aus hören.  
Richard sah verwirrt zuerst zu Lore, dann wieder zu Mick.  
In kurzen Worten erzählte ihm seine Frau, was sie erfahren hatte.  
Er ließ Mick währenddessen nicht aus den Augen. "Ich wusste, dass mit Ihnen etwas nicht stimmt", flüsterte er zufrieden.  
Rona seufzte laut im Hintergrund.

Doch diesmal ließ sich Mick nicht beirren. Er erzählte dem Ehepaar, welche Opfer sie zu bringen hatten, wenn sie sich entschließen würden, ihm zu folgen.

Sie würden ihr bisheriges Leben aufgeben müssen, denn sie könnten nicht mehr zurückkehren. Namra existierte außerhalb der weltlichen Zeit. Während sie dort verging, konnten manchmal nur Sekunden, manchmal jedoch Jahre in der Menschenwelt vergehen.  
Zudem bestünde die Gefahr, dass Richard neuerdings erkranken würde, sobald er Namra verließ.

Lore und Richard hörten aufmerksam zu. Wieder war es Rona, die ihre Zweifel äußerte. "Das ist doch Mumpitz!"  
Doch das Ehepaar schien, ernsthaft zu überlegen. Sie gab auf. "Macht doch, was ihr wollt." Sie drehte sich um und verließ den Raum.

Lore sah Richard an. "Ich weiß nicht. Unseren Hof aufgeben? Was machen wir denn dann?"  
"In Namra gäbe es einen Pferdehof. Der Besitzer verstarb vor kurzem und ich habe ihm versprochen, einen Nachfolger zu finden. Wenn ihr das wollt." fügte Mick hinzu.  
Richard ergriff die Hand seiner Frau. "Überleg‘ doch. Wie groß ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass du auch krank wirst? Und Rona und Argos? Und das Baby." Er strich ihr sanft über den gewölbten Bauch.

Sie überlegte nur kurz. "Gut, dann versuchen wir es. Welche Wahl haben wir?" Und an Mick gewandt: "Wir packen noch heute."

***

Mit Mick und Feenjas Hilfe packten Lore und Rona am nächsten Tag alles, was sie nicht zurücklassen wollten.  
Die Tiere übergaben die einem benachbarten Bauern, dem sie sagten, sie würden in die Stadt ziehen, lediglich Jos, ihr Pferd würde mit ihnen kommen.

Rona hatte aufgegeben. Sie glaubte den Fremden noch immer kein Wort, doch sie würde nicht alleine zurückbleiben. Zudem vermied sie es, ihrem Sohn und ihrer Schwiegertochter die neu gewonnene Hoffnung zunichte zu machen.

Am übernächsten Tag brachen sie auf. Mick half dem geschwächten Richard, Rona und Argos in seine Reisekutsche, Lore lenkte ihren Wagen mit ihren Habseligkeiten.

Die Reise zum Portal dauerte einen weiteren Tag. Richard ging es bald wieder schlechter und Mick hoffte, sie würden Namra noch rechtzeitig erreichen, denn obwohl er seine Schmerzen lindern konnte, die Krankheit aufhalten konnte er nicht.

Doch alles lief gut. Am Nachmittag des zweiten Tages kamen sie, fernab jeglicher Siedlungen, an ein großes hölzernes Tor.  
Die Gruppe stieg aus und Mick verstaute seine Kutsche in einem versteckten Schuppen in der Nähe.

Als er zurückkam, fragte er ein letztes Mal. "Und ihr seid euch ganz sicher?"  
Lore und Richard nickten. Argos gluckste fröhlich auf Feenjas Arm. Rona schnaubte.

Mit einem leisen Zauberspruch öffnete er das Tor und schritt hindurch.  
Feenja und Rona folgten ihm.  
Bevor Lore und Richard Namra betraten, sahen sie sich ein letztes mal um.

"Für unsere Kinder", flüsterte sie. Richard gab ihr einen Kuss. "Für uns", antwortete er.

Und ohne weiteres Zögern folgten sie den anderen in ihr neues Leben.

 


End file.
